


I.n R.3a1 L.1f3 - 1.0

by Nasharum



Series: I.R.L. Watch Dogs 1&2 [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Il râle beaucoup contre Tobias, mais finalement après tout ce temps seul, un peu de compagnie n'est pas pour lui déplaire!
Relationships: Tobias Frewer/Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney
Series: I.R.L. Watch Dogs 1&2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066358
Kudos: 2





	1. C'est dangereux d'y aller seul...

**Author's Note:**

> @oO NOTE IMPORTANTE SVP Oo@
> 
> \- Les DLC du 1 et du 2 sont canons (Certaine mission du 2 font référence à WD1=DLC)  
> (Tobias est dans l’arène du festival Shelter Skelter de WD2)  
> \- JE ne change AUCUNE cinématique ni AUCUN dialogue. Tous les dialogues sont canons !
> 
> Pour voir toutes les cinématiques de WD : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgn8eW5JUiU
> 
> /!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\ Du jeu + DLC du 1 /!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\ Spoiler/!\
> 
> Les titres de chapitre avec easter egg seront expliqués tout à la fin de la fic, amusez-vous à les trouver en commentaires ^^.

#  _**Aller de l'avant (Niquer Blume)** _

## -[ 2014 ]-

###  **C'est dangereux d'y aller seul...**

T-Bone après avoir frôlé la mort à cause du rat cherchait un endroit pour la nuit. Il devait bien à Tobias plusieurs heures de sommeil. Impossible de retourner au silo, au bunker ou aux lieux qu'utilisaient Tobias pour crécher...

Dans une de ses anciennes planques il laissa son ami le lit et prit la banquette de la caravane.

Il avait dormi dans tellement pire. Sur tellement pire.

Dormir c’était un luxe qu'il se payait quand son corps lui disait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin sans du sommeil.

« Tu va pas pouvoir dormir sur ce truc. » Fit Frewer en désignant la banquette où ressortait un ressort.

« Ho c'est pas pire qu'une plaque de métal... » fit la grosse voix avec philosophie.

Tobias roula des yeux.

« Arrête d'essayer de me protéger de tout... » Il s’arrêta une seconde semblant réaliser quelque chose mais mit sa réflexion de côté… Il alla prendre une couverture dans un placard et voyant que Ray était bien décidé à dormir sur cette chose, s’installa sur la petite banquette en face.

« Frewer tu m’emmerdes ! Va dormir dans le lit putain ! Il faut qu'y en ai au moins un qui dorme ! »

« Non. » fit calmement Tobias en le fixant. T-Bone se retint de l’insulter de tous les noms.

« Tu fais vraiment chier maintenant que tu t'es trouvé du courage. »

Tobias fit un sourire. C’était un gros compliment ça !

« Merci. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser dormir la dessus. On pourrait dormir à deux sur le lit. »

Raymond grogna.

« Non. On manquera de place. »

Frewer le fixait et demanda presque en chuchotant.

« C'est parce que tu es gay que tu refuses de dormir avec moi ? Tu sais que je m'en suis toujours foutu... »

T-Bone écarquilla les yeux choquer. Il avait oublié que Tobias le savait depuis longtemps… Leur début chez Blume… à cause d'un problème de harcèlement...

Il regardait Tobias.

Il n'avait pas complètement tord. Une partie évitait ce genre de gêne et une autre avait vécu seul si longtemps que le contact des êtres vivant lui semblait comme… une râpe à fromage, désagréable.

« Pas que. »

Il avait envie d’être franc avec Tobias.

Le dit emmerdeur qui s’installait mieux.

« Bonne nuit Ray. »

T-Bone arrêta d'essayer. Après tout, Tobias aussi avait vécu bien pire que dormir sur une vieille banquette…

Les jours suivants Ray chercha un coin pour réinstaller son QG. Il finit par trouver un coin sous un bâtiment de Blume.

Ha siiii risible.

Après quelques jours de câblages et d’installations, tout était prêt. Un coin pour le mur d'écrans et un serveur d'ordinateur.

Deux claviers.

Un coin avec lits et un peu de déco à la con.

Sobre mais fonctionnel c’était bien plus qu'ils n'avaient connu tous les deux.

Ray était resté tard ce soir là pour faire quelques recherche sur des virus un peu louche du côté de Blume. Tobias dormait à côté mais s'agitait de plus en plus.

Il grogna mais se releva pour aller le sortir de son cauchemar. Il lui prit l'épaule.

« Tobias, c'est un cauchemar. » fit la grosse voix doucement. Le plus jeune se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant. Raymond faillit tomber surprit.

« Calme Tobias, c'est moi et on est en sécurité ici ! »

Tobias se remit difficilement en regardant autour de lui.

« Merde ! »

Ray ricana.

« Tu m'a fait peur ducon ! »

« Pardon. »

« C'est pas grave. Essaye de pas tuer mon cœur fragile. »

Tobias cligna des yeux.

« Tu as un cœur toi ? »

Ray ricana sans joie.

« Hahah ! Quel comique ! Je t’emmerde profond. »

Tobias esquissa un sourire. Il avait comprit depuis un certain temps que Ray cachait sa gentillesse derrière une façade de gros râleur.

« Tu t’inquiètes pour moi. »

Ray lui tendit une bière qu'il refusa.

« Tu sais que je déteste l'alcool... »

« Je ne désespère pas de te faire devenir un homme, un jour ! »

Tobias roula des yeux. Mais il se posait la question depuis un bon moment maintenant…

« Si… non oublie, question con... »

Ray râla.

« Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça Tobias, ça m'emmerde vraiment ! »

Le plus jeune pourtant d’apparence plus vieux soupira.

« Je me demande depuis longtemps pourquoi tu cherches toujours à me protéger. Et peut être que si… j’étais un homme, un vrai selon toi, si… tu serais intéressé. »

Ray failli en recracher sa bière.

« Hein ? Attend… Attend… tu essaye de me dire que tu essaye d’attirer mon attention ? »

Tobias le regardait intensément ce qui mit Ray mal à l'aise. Avant que l'architecte informatique ne hausse les épaules.

« Oublie, tu vois c’était une question con. »

Il allait pour se recoucher déçu mais Ray le voyant un peu triste chuchota.

« C'est pas une question con. J'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive une couille à cause de moi. Depuis l'incident du black-out... »

Tobias le coupa.

« Écoute, c’était pas de ta faute, tu avais raison, je n'ai jamais été très fort pour avoir confiance en moi et j'ai fuis lâchement. Mais je ne veux plus le faire maintenant. »

Ray déglutit.

« Tu as pas besoin d’être un 'vrai bonhomme' pour m'intéresser. »

Il l'avait dit. Tobias était toujours allongé et chuchota à son tour.

« J'essaye d’attirer ton attention, mais bon… tu as pu constater que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les relations humaines. »

Ray ricana.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais… moi non plus. »

Le silence s’étendait mais n'était pas désagréable. Tobias se rendormit paisiblement et Raymond Kenney se replongea dans ses recherches un peu… pensif.


	2. Prend ça...

###  **Prend ça...**

Ray avait eu la peur de sa foutue chienne de vie !

Il était au sol, son énorme clef à côté de lui… Tobias était en train de passer les collets en plastique autour des jambes du fixeur.

Ray se redressa et essuya sa lèvre en sang à cause d'un coup de poing avant de s'approcher de Tobias et lui tourner brusquement la tête.

« Ça va je vais bien. » Fit le plus jeune.

Oui ! Si on omettait l’énorme éraflure sur le côté du crâne, faite par une balle de 9 mm !

« On va aller soigner ça. » fit la grosse voix autoritaire. Tobias inspecta sa lèvre, rien de vraiment vilain.

Ray prit la photo du mec et envoya la preuve à la police. Il fallait dégager d'ici maintenant.

Dans la planque il tenait une compresse dans la main et essayait de tenir le crâne de l'emmerdeur.

« Veux tu bien arrêter de gigoter que je te soigne, putain on dirait une anguille. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Tobias essaya de se tenir tranquille mais continuait à être...tremblant et gigotant.

« Je sais pas trop Ray… J'ai l'impression… c'est comme si j'avais prit trop de café, un truc comme ça... »

Ray comprit.

Ho.

« C'est l’adrénaline ça. » Quelques semaine avant il aurait fait la remarque que Tobias n'avait pas du en avoir beaucoup dans sa vie mais c’était déplacé maintenant.

« Ho. C'est… étrange. » Fit Tobias .

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas soigner son ami, Ray laissa tomber la compresse mais n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la blessure.

A quelques millimètre, Tobias serait mort.

« Ça va c'est pas si moche quand même ? Ça fait à peine mal. »

Tobias se releva, ses jambes demandaient de bouger… il se sentait euphorique et excité, et putain ouais, mieux encore qu'avec tous ses médocs censé lui filer du courage en pilules !

« Ça va... »

Ray lui se sentait sombrer. Il essayait de protéger Tobias, chose qui se révélait de plus en plus difficile puisque cet abruti essayait lui aussi de le protéger quitte à se mettre en danger… un cercle vicieux sans fin...surtout avec leur situation.

Tobias s’était arrêté de gigoter et regardait Ray pâlichon. Lui avait une montée d'adrénaline, Ray, lui, faisait une crise de panique.

Mais OU allait le monde pensa Tobias en prenant Ray dans les bras.

« Je vais bien Ray. »

T-Bone ferma les yeux et un peu perdu serra l'autre homme dans les bras.

« Je sais Tobias. »

« Peut être que tu n'as pas l'habitude, mais c'est juste un état de choc. Ou de panique. »

Ray souffla agacé.

« Putain on est pas dans la merde, toi tu t'es fait pousser des couilles et moi elles se sont prit des vacances ! »

Tobias ricana.

« C'est peut être juste temporaire hein. »

Ray s’écarta un peu pour regarder Tobias en colère.

« J’espère bien putain tu imagines ? » Ray se radoucit. Bien sur que Tobias s'imaginait. « Question con. Ça m'arrive d’être un salaud. »

Tobias le fixait. Ray avait eu peur pour lui au point de faire une crise de panique !

Tobias rassembla son courage et son adrénaline, poussa Ray contre le mur juste derrière eux et l'embrassa en se collant à lui.

Il était fou, Ray allait probablement lui démonter la gueule à coup de clef mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il pouvait mourir sans au moins… goûter ? Profiter ? Juste...vivre ?

Ray, bien que surpris, se laissa embarquer dans le baiser. Il ferma les yeux quand son ami se colla à lui, son érection contre la cuisse.

Ray lâcha prise. Il se laissa mener dans le baiser, il laissa Tobias le toucher… épaules, cou, bras, côtes… tantôt comme un aveugle apprend. Tantôt comme un noyé se raccroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il se reprit et passa ses grandes mains sur le dos de son ami, une se cala sur les reins, l'autre sur la nuque et faufila sa langue plus loin.

Le baiser n'était pas brutal, mais exigeant, imposant, excitant, bestial.

Tobias gémit quand Ray bougea un peu sa jambe, appuya sur le bas de son dos et caressa sa langue le tout en même temps.

Ray était toujours trop avec lui. Trop con, trop protecteur, trop râleur, trop… passionné. C'est ce qu'il avait besoin dans sa vie, c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez Raymond Kenney.

T-Bone avait le regard un peu flou en regardant Tobias totalement abandonné à la folie du moment. C’était l’instinct, c’était le besoin, l'envie à l'état brut.

Cette envie il l'avait aussi mais il savait garder le contrôle. Il en fallait bien un des deux un minimum lucide.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Putain le contact charnel lui avait peut être plus manqué que ce qu'il imaginait.

« Ray… Je… J'ai envie. »

T-Bone arqua un sourcil, il passa ses mains sur les côtés du pull de Tobias et l'enleva en caressant un maximum de peau.

Tobias poussa un couinement et un gémissement en le fixant surpris.

Ray dans sa tête était un peu amusé, ils ressemblaient à deux ados bêta qui découvraient les sensations du toucher.

Tobias lui mordilla la lèvre en virant sa casquette. Ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans ses dreads, caressant son crane.

Des millions de frissons dévalaient le dos de Ray qui poussa un gémissement appréciateur.

Voilà, c’était malin, il était excité comme jamais, son érection était maintenant douloureuse et en plus il perdait le peu de lucidité qu'il avait réussi à garder !

Foutu emmerdeur !

Dans une espèce de moment hors du temps et de la conscience, Tobias enleva le haut de Raymond, comme il lui avais fait, en caressant un maximum de peau. Il avait embrassé la clavicule du dreader et faufilait ses mains sous le pantalon et le boxer pour caresser son dos et ses fesses.

Ray n’était pas en reste et caressait le cou en lui dévorant la langue et en insistant en rythme contre l’érection de Tobias qui gémissait sans retenue maintenant.

Le rythme s’intensifia et Tobias agrippa les fesses de son amant pour les fusionner en remuant des hanches.

Raymond se crispa dans son dos le visage dans le creux du cou pour haleter et gémir. A ce rythme là ils allaient finir par se vautrer au sol mais Tobias lui mordit la clavicule en couinant et enfonçant ses ongles dans le muscle des fesses de Ray qui jouit en grognant et de plaisir et de douleur.

Les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle doucement.

« Putain tu m'a littéralement arraché le cul Tobias ! » Râla Ray.

« Pardon... »

Ray se redressa contre le mur, ne lâchant pas son ami visiblement perdu. Le retour pouvait être un peu brutal avec l'adrénaline.

Il lui caressa la joue doucement.

« Je rigolais. Mais la prochaine fois, coupe tes ongles. »

Ray l'embrassa doucement. Passant de la douceur.

« Je… » Tobias regarda entre leur corps et se mit à rougir. « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te sauter dessus comme ça... »

Ray pencha la tête, un peu, un sourcil arqué.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir été violé ? »

Tobias soupira.

« Non, non bien sur… mais... »

Ray l'embrassa.

Ha ba voila une bonne utilisation de la bouche de Frewer ! Au moins comme ça il arrêtait de dire des conneries !

C’était reposant et agréable. Il fallait absolument qu'il refasse ça souvent.

Très souvent !

Il le souleva par les fesses.

« Hé ! Tu fais quoi la ? »

Ray l’emmena vers le matelas où il le déposa sans le lâcher, s’installant entre ses jambes et l'embrassant régulièrement.

Il se redressa à peine sur les genoux, Tobias était allongé, les jambes entourant son bassin dans une pose PLUS que suggestive.

« C'est le moment où tu me dis si tu veux aller plus loin ou pas... »

Tobias laissa ses bras s'écarter et relâcha sa tête.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Il était sincère et Ray le prit comme Tobias lui annonçait, pas une invitation à lui faire essayer l'intégralité du Kâma-sûtra gay, pas une promesse d'aller au bout du premier coup mais pas un rejet non plus. Tobias avait simplement l'air curieux.

Ça tombait bien, il avait plein de choses à lui apprendre.


	3. Aller de l'avant

## -[ Été 2016 ]-

###  **Aller de l'avant**

Ray pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il arrangeait tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour leur petit voyage.

Deux ans de relation chaotique, deux mois d'engueulades et là une semaine que Tobias lui faisait la gueule.. il ne savait même plus pour quoi au final.

Il avait besoin de changer d'air.

Ils avaient besoin de changer d'air.

Chicago semblait continuer comme si de rien n'était dans l'indifférence la plus totale du publique, de l'état et des médias.

Il était un peu épuisé de couper des têtes de l'hydre.

Bon, tout était prêt. Il avait contacté les orgas pour savoir si il pouvait amener un petit quelques chose au festival.

Les orgas avaient été ravis de son projet.

« Tobias ? »

L’appelé releva le nez de son clavier.

« Ouais ? »

« On va au festival, c'est réglé, mais on va devoir transporter mon dragon et donc le démonter puis partir en camion à San Francisco. »

Tobias haussa des épaules.

Ray n’écouta pas son cœur qui se serrait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il pensait vraiment que ça ferait plaisir à son amant.

« Bon, je vais commencer à le démonter déjà. »

« Ok. »

Ray sortit de leur planque le cœur gros et les dents serrés.

Trois jours plus tard il fermait la porte du camion et se frotta les mains.

« C'est okay pour la bestiole. Tobias !? On peut décoller ! »

Tobias fit signe de la main.

« J'attends plus que toi. »

Ray remonta dans le camion et s'installa sur la place passager.

« Swelter Skelter nous voila ! »

Tobias soupira.

« 3 500 kilomètres et plus de 30h de route. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être excité. » Râla Tobias.

Ray soupira.

« Bah c'est comme des vacances. »

Tobias mit en route le camion et sortit de la zone de chantier de Raymond.

« Mouais. »

« Au moins on aura chaud dans le désert. »

C’était bien un point positif pour Tobias.

Il avait conduit une journée et la nuit était bien engagé quand Tobias arrêta le camion.

« Ray, je fais une pause. »

Ray qui s’était endormi pour pouvoir assurer de nuit se réveilla.

« Okay. Il y a moyen d'avoir un arrêt café ? »

« J'ai rien vu dans le coin. »

« Fait chier. »

Tobias sortit son sac et prit un thermos.

« Il n'est peut être plus très chaud... »

Ray eut le regard qui s'éclaira.

« Ho, tu as pensé au café. Merci ! »

Tobias lui donna le thermos amusé mais un peu… triste. Depuis des mois il bataillait pour que Raymond lui dise plus de mots gentils, des mots tendre, des trucs quoi. Qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aimait.

Ray se contentait de surfer sur une bromance douloureuse pour le plus jeune.

Loin de toute l'agitation cérébrale de Tobias, Ray prit une gorgé de café tiédasse mais salvateur et prit la place devant le volant.

Le siège réglé et la ceinture bouclé, c’était pas le moment de se faire griller pour une simple contravention, Ray démarra et reprit la route.

Tobias regardait Raymond Kenney droit avec l'énorme volant dans les mains. Il était extrêmement beau comme ça. Tobias prit la couverture que Ray avait utilisé comme oreiller et s'enroula dedans.

Ray, plusieurs fois, jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté. Tobias dormait comme un bébé. Il esquissa un sourire en le voyant si détendu.

Peut être que ce voyage allait les rapprocher un peu plus.

Le soleil commençait à poindre et Ray conduisait presque de manière automatique. Il décida de faire une halte petit déj' à la prochaine ville.

Il arrêta le camion sur une place et Tobias ouvrit un œil.

« Petit déj. J'ai même trouvé un Quinkie's comme tu aimes au bout de la rue. »

Tobias souriait.

« Cool ! »

Le trajet fut long, parsemé de rapprochement et d'engueulade. Une fois arrivé Ray installa son Jabberwock et put ranger le camion plus loin.

Ils étaient avec d'autres groupes en train d’installer leur matériel en plein jour et en profitaient avec Tobias pour faire le tour du festival.

Tobias vit l'arène de gladiateur.

« Je vais aller m'inscrire. »

Ray roula des yeux.

« Ça va pas non ! Tu va te faire tuer ! »

« Tu recommences à me materner ! »

Ray était de mauvaise humeur.

« Non, c'est du bon sens, entre là dedans et tout ce qui restera de toi c'est une carcasse froide ! »

Tobias au départ voulait provoquer Ray pour qu'il lui dise qu'il tenait à lui mais cela devenait plus comme un défi pour prouver à ce râleur qu'il était tout aussi capable de se protéger tout seul.

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de survivre dans une arène ? »

« C'est suicidaire Tobias ! On a plus l'âge de jouer les téméraires ! »

Tobias le prit comme une insulte.

« Parle pour toi vieux sac d'os, je suis encore jeune ! »

Raymond lâcha l'affaire.

« Laisse tomber, si tu vas là dedans, oublies moi, je viendrais pas te chercher ! »

Tobias était dans une rage folle !

« Très bien ! »

Et partit de son côté.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est dangereux d'y aller seul, Prend ça. [Zelda : It's dangerous to go alone, take this.]
> 
> Fait partie d'une grande série Watch Dogs tout jeux confondu!


End file.
